


Wingless Flight

by MidnightPhase, Phoenix Moon (MidnightPhase), Shadows_of_Shemai



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: writing in progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightPhase/pseuds/MidnightPhase, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightPhase/pseuds/Phoenix%20Moon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Shemai/pseuds/Shadows_of_Shemai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A family is tested when Cadmus makes life a touch more difficult for all involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was ten when the baby came home with his mom. She had been gone for eighteen months and twenty three days. He knew, because he counted. Unlike him the baby had no wings and dad seemed angry at his presence. Mom still did all the little things, however, he noticed an unhappiness in her when she looked at the baby.

Pity, he learned when he discovered the baby would never fly. Rex quickly learned the baby wasn't right. His eyes were a sharp blue that stared back at Rex with curiosity and something bordering humor. The ten year old scoffed at the idea that baby Terry was capable of such insight.

On one of the days that Batman came into the apartment, Terry's eyes snapped open and focused soley on the man. Other members of the Justice League quickly filed in before Rex found himself in his father's arms. His mother approached them with them bundle in her arms.

"What's happening, dad?" Ten year old curiousity. 

Rex never did quite hear the answer when Terry was placed into Batman's arms. The Capes were quiet  for a time just.... waiting for something to change in the way Batman held the baby or for him to say something about his little brother.


	2. Chapter 2

"Adoption." Batman declared. "Anywhere else and they'll find him or learn things they shouldn't."

Shayera glanced down once at her eldest son, Rex, and rubbed a hand through the rough cut of his hair as she forced herself to consider the baby's needs as well. "How can we be sure he'll be well cared for?"

The rest of the League was held their silence as Batman slowly moved through them to peer down at the baby. "I know of a recently married couple in Gotham wanting to start a family. Warren and his wife Mary are good people, well educated, and are in a good position to be observed for as long as needed." Batman returned. "I don't like considering it, however if J'onn is willing we can arrange for them to be Terry's parents."

Invade their lives, their minds, watch them so they could all be protected, and....

"A gilded cage." Rex said softly. "Dad, that's not right."

John Stewart, the Green Lantern, kneeled down next to his son. "We have to consider what's best for everyone, son." He started. "Terry can't stay with us because he will be in danger. You'll be in danger."

There it was. The words he had felt everyone breathing since Terry came to live with them. "You've always taught me that heroes don't take the easy way out. Isn't giving Terry away the easy path?"

Batman shook his head to the side. "If he remains he'll never be able to have a regular childhood, Rex. Would it be fair to deny him that?"

Another crux in the obvious plan. Give Terry to people who would never know the truth so he could be watched like a caged bird. Protected, they reasoned. "They're strangers."

"Not yet." Batman countered, standing with them infant in his arms. "But they will be."

They'd already decided what they were doing. Rex frowned.... "Will.... will we ever see him again?"

"No." His mother finally said. "It wouldn't be safe."

"Oh." And that was the end of the conversation. The end of Terry's brief presence in their lives. Eventually, those brief weeks were forgotten as Rex grew older. He graduated highschool, went to college, earned himself a degree and certification as a teacher in history, and took the name Warhawk.

Then, after nearly a decade, the Batman returned and it was anyone's guess to his motives or his identity.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing from a tablet.... O.o


End file.
